Rowing (sport)
Rowing is a sport in which using straps a boat is pushed forward. Rowing differs from canoeing because the rowers look to the opposite direction of travel. The boat provides the pivot for the oar , while the canoe paddle is not connected to the boat. In addition, the force at eradicate mainly comes from the legs, where it comes out of the arms in canoeing. If sport can grow individually or in a team context are practiced. There are a number of different disciplines in rowing. The skiff , a boat for one person, there is always rowed with two straps. Boats with two or more rowers, there are two possibilities. Or each rower has one belt ( board rowing ) or every rower has two oars ( sculling ). In the biggest regular number eight with coxswain, usually rowed by one belt per rower. Another less known form of rowing is rowing boat . Content * 1 Boat and crew * 2 crew * 3 Rowing Technique * 4 Matches ** 4.1 Special types of boats and tour boats ** 4.2 Start Fields ** 4.3 Rowing Leaf Motifs * 5 Rowing Events ** 5.1 National rowing events in Netherlands ** 5.2 Other major rowing events in Netherlands ** 5.3 Domestic Leagues and standings in Netherlands ** 5.4 National and international rowing events in Belgium ** 5.5 Ergometer events *** 5.5.1 Netherlands *** 5.5.2 Belgium ** 5.6 International rowing events ** 5.7 Other ** 5.8 Previously * 6 Rowing in Netherlands ** 6.1 Associations ** 6.2 Multipurpose rowing centers * 7 Rowing in Belgium ** 7.1 Associations ** 7.2 Multipurpose Rowing Centers * 8 External links Boat and crew The crew [ edit ] In all boats -except the skiff - the places in the boat have a number. The numbering starts at the bow of the boat and back ends. The front rower, "to bow 'has always number one. There are a few special positions: ; Stroke The battle is entirely in the stern. He sits with his back to the other rowers, the others must exactly follow his pace. The stroke can also easily communicate with the pilot if the rear wheel is in the boat. It is the responsibility of the battle to steer a steady pace during a race, and possibly accelerate when prompted by the helmsman. Getting started is often the most experienced rower from a boat. ; Bow The bow is up front in a boat, he sees the other rowers in the boat on the back. In undirected boats bow is usually responsible for steering the boat and for giving commands. There are also boats which the helmsman in the bow lies instead of the back. In those boats helmsman is still much to rely on communication with the bow, he can not see it coming traffic behind. ; Mate / steering wife The mate: * steers the boat * encourages the crew * indicates the crew by how they are in the field * provides strategic commands, indicates when there needs to be accelerated It is useful when the pilot light, then a team does as little as possible to carry extra weight. However, there are minimum weight requirements when the mate is too light must be taken additional ballast. The value of a good mate is not so much in the right hold of the boat. The value is in motivating, in bringing to the team there just to do something more when they are already at their maximum capacity. When a driver confidence the team has won you see right back in the race, the rowers deliver more than what was expected of them. The responsibility of the helmsman does mean that sometimes those can stand outside the team, because he must also clearly indicate when someone is not performing adequately. He has a clear coaching responsibilities. Whoever sends used for communication in a boat horn call . But which has since been replaced by the serious sport rowing through a sound system in the boat, with a speaker by rowing place. ; The coach Usual cycling along the coach boat and gives instructions from the shore. There was a megaphone for use, but at the present time is that the sound of the boat coupled device. A coach in the boat has limited view of the rowing motion and depends on the sense to determine if the limit is removed. From the shore can be much easier errors are detected in the rowing motion, such as "stepping on the bench" or a "pikhaal". Technique edit In rowing are five distinct phases: # Phasing Fetch # Powerful afstuwen # Body Preparation # Acceleration throughout the disconnect / drifting in the catch # Contrast remove 1''' This is based on the idea that the legs are the strongest, followed by the back and than the arms. Try with the shoe sole the flywheel to stop: the back is only when the legs are fully drawn pedal, the arms become available only after completion of the rugzwaai. Besides the muscles have a certain power-speed connection; high-strength low-speed, small-power high speed. Special combinations train You must call by rowing with loose feet in the heels of the shoes. One then gets a reflex to stop rugzwaai and explosively pull the arms at the time that they feel loose feet and balance risks losing backwards. If one but good to consummate the end of the stairs, taking over your legs to your back 'automatically'. When back to poor coordination must be learned. '''2 During the major part of the rugzwaai the kinetic energy stored in the hull is issued together with the muscle power via the arms outstretched to the water. Afstuwen: On "the right time" to take the shoulder (s) and the arms to accelerate the boat on of the back. The shoulders rotate the spine and the outer arm is extended horizontally to the right elbow to the boegbal (board ) in sculling the shoulders are pulled back and chest pushed forward. Result should be that in the last '10 inch 'Fetch back stops moving. The spine is naturally quite upright and almost on the pole pulled the butt as an introduction to the bending inward; the higher the speed, the more it is necessary to be able to pick up the pace. Relax by the water: deep vertical movement from the shoulders. Because well capped, there is large seated, the shoulders are almost above the belt (s) so that (s), just as when standing with arms at chest height of a wall up pushing up, from the shoulders strong and deep am (t) (s) expressed. The movement to the trunk, the afstuwen , only stops after the last water-contact. This has come a quarter round, both wrists are to this moment just to bring the vertical movement effectively on the belt (s) on. From this moment the outer arm controls the belt still flat wrist by the second quarter of the semicircle that uitpik been delayed and only arrived here in what is the first stop is 1/2. The inside hand turns in the second quarter quietly blade horizontally. The vertical pressure release of water is an important reason. The boat will be driven as long as possible, and the boat by means of the vertical force which held a result of the blade angle is to the last moment in balance. 1 1/2 stop is the pull terminated and should be relaxed. 3 body preparation: mass on the bench, head erect, outside shoulder all screwed forward slipping hands move from the relative calm of the 1 1/2 step with a smooth continuous motion to inpik... at the time the body preparation is obtained, as one slides off, that the hands holding the same speed. Now the speed of the bench will evenly so far, for example in the skiff in ed-pull , something beyond mid sliding tackles . In contrast, eight is the later. In this slide, the boat kept up to speed by the continuous acceleration. Hittites: Put your fixed your blade, you have a lot of pressure, but good by stages is not there anymore. The first leg muscles need only accelerate the body which develops a certain force, but there is still pressure in an additional tax. 4 Drifting in the catch. This means that the speed of the blade so that during the whole deployment (catch) of the first water-contact to volbedekt, you have no pressure. Drifting is floating, From this situation, the boat may well be accelerated on the legs. The trick is that it must be compressed so that you have exactly the right stage speed at the time of deployment. Almost everyone hit. It should not be heavy in the inpik but you have the pull to accelerate. Acceleration through the story. If you see no acceleration is hit by the stroke. When drifting you probably get more power through the entire pull out your muscles, and go hence harder. Power is power and speed. 5 Contrast story. During the stroke, effort, the muscles are not to bad blood. To the long effort to sustain the muscles should be well supplied with blood to perform the necessary oxygen and fuel and waste disposal. This is used only for a low to no muscle tension as possible. Contests [ edit ] There are two main types of competitions in rowing: track competitions, and the head-race. * Track race, the standard rowing on a rowing course over a distance of two kilometers with a maximum of six teams in the final. The teams start simultaneously coexist in six jobs. If there are more than six teams, there is a system of for competitions, repeats and semifinals decided who the finals may rowing. At major competitions ( World Cup , Rotsee Regatta , Olympics ) is also less than 6 teams for a contest to determine the job hazard classification for the final. There are also games on other distances, the 500-meter sprint, long distance, very long distances, Roeivierkamp and several rowing encounters with a more recreational. * Head-race, a race usually on a river or canal between teams start one after the other and with the fastest boat of a field is the winner. The distance that these races go can vary widely, but are often longer than the standard two kilometers. The Head of the River Amstel for example, for men as well as women about 8 kilometers. * ×''' indicates the sculling on, two belts per rower. The other tracks are board numbers. * '''+ Or with the word refers to a number sent in the boat is a helmsman or woman present. The other numbers send the rowers themselves. * The *''' indicates sculling well as the presence of a helmsman or woman on board. This is therefore a shortening of '''x + * With an R are the Olympic numbers shown in the open class. There is also a special weight class, the so-called light rowing . * See also List of medalists Dutch rowers at the Olympics Above are called smooth boats listed, the boats used for competitions. They are fragile boats (especially the skiff), which require training to even but remain upright. To learn rowing are also the trimmi and C boats, C1, C2, C4. These boats are less shaky, are heavier and safer for the novice rower. The wherry, finally, is a clinker-built boat that is stable, which also has more space for carrying luggage. It is a tour boat. A special type wherry is the zeilwherry, a type where there are a couple of sail in the Netherlands, which not only rowed but also can be sailed. Particular types of boat and tour boats [ edit ] * The three (3x) (usually 2x +, where the control place can be converted to rowing place) * The six (6+) * The double eight (8 *) (used especially in training) * The double sixteen (16 *) (boat builder Stämpfli) * The double twenty-four (24 *) (boat builder Stämpfli) (same as the 16 *, with a section in between) * Wherry (in various sizes, usually with the 2 or 4) * B type (for construction and sizes; B-four) * C-type (for construction and sizes: from plate two C-C-four.) * Clinker (because of the construction of overlapping planks) Fields edit On regatta starts in different fields. A distinction is made between a number of different aspects: Start Fields are classified following the above specified classification fields, combined with the type of boat is rowed in which, for example JW2- field are all ladies juniors (to 18 years) in the two-start without; or MSA8 + is the open field of the Men Senior A-eights. It may be clear that such an enormous number of different starting fields can occur. Per match will determine which fields can start. On the Randstad regatta , for example, will not start veterans, while the Amsterdam Masters on the other hand especially for the veterans is intended. Rowing Journal Motives [ edit ] The motive and the colors on a rowing blade are an important factor in rowing. It is an authentic and typical data generally have a long history and tradition. Apart from the uniform clothing is the rowing blade and the design and color of it registered and regulated by the respective rowing federations and the international FISA Rowing. Not only rowing clubs all have an authentic rowing leaf motif and rowing leaf color choice, but all the rowing nations have such a recognizable rowing blade. At the national states is far only referred to the national flag. Usually known country colors are taken over, but the motive is sometimes totally unique, like the rowing blade of the United States , Ireland and the Czech Republic . Events edit National rowing events in the Netherlands [ edit ] * Winter Games of Proteus Eretes on the Schie in Delft about 5000m. Opening rowing season. * Heineken Roeivierkamp of ASR Nereus at the Amstel four races over four distances in one weekend * Head of the River Amstel from ARB and William III, one of the most internationally famous races. * Youth & Two Head , on the Amstel River, organized by KARZV Hope. * Skiff Head of the Amstel River, organized by KARZV Hope. * Hollandia , the KZRV Hollandia supporting USR Triton and KSRV Njord , at the Bosbaan * Varsity to Wood , the KNSRB (Royal Dutch Student Rowing Federation), the main song "Old Four. * Damen Race Rowing Regatta , at the Willem-Alexander Course organized by DSRV Laga . * ZRB on the Watersportbaan Tilburg * Western Regatta (formerly Boekel De Nerée or Randstad Regatta) of ZHRB (South Holland Rowing), at the Bosbaan or Willem Alexander alley. Randstad Regatta / Boekel de Nerée was then with KARZV Hopeorganized. * Spaarnestad Spring Race * Sprint Thetis Thetis, the female branch of Nereus at the Bosbaan * ARB , the Amsterdam Rowing Federation, at the Bosbaan * Dutch Masters Open * Martini Regatta on Harkstede * Royal Holland Cup , Holland Cup Contest Vereeniging, The Meuse, Skøll and KNRB, at the Bosbaan * Tromp Boat Races Cornelis Tromp in Hilversum * Argo Sprint of WSR Argo , at the Bosbaan * NSRF National Final Competitions , the closure of the national student - competition season at the Bosbaan * Celebrating November , the national competition for celebrating the KARZV Hope, on the Amstel * Asopos fall races at the Bosbaan organized by Asopos de Vliet . Only National Short Course race in the fall. * Hell of the North of GSR Aegir , Groningen. a "Hell" because of the long distance and regular bad and cold weather. (November) Other major rowing events in the Netherlands [ edit ] * Ling Trophy & Coupe des Dames , a 6-km-long pursuit race at the Linge , organized by RV Leerdam in the 1st or 2nd week of November. * Gyas-Hunze race , a winter pursuit race through the canals of Groningen organized by Gyas and the Hunze . * NOOC opening tournament by TSR Vidar on Watersportbaan Tilburg . * Skøll Cup of AASR Skøll , one of the greatest matches in the Netherlands, held at the Bosbaan in Amstelveen . * Elfstedentocht , 200 km rowing relay in Friesland, the rowers version of the famous skating competition . * OC & C Ringvaart Regatta of Laga , a primarily recreational rowing marathon about 100 kilometers. * Heart of Holland a rowing marathon through the green heart of Holland about 70 kilometers. Organized by Utrecht Rowing Club Viking . * Proteus Eretes in 't Lang of Proteus Eretes , one of the biggest matches in the Netherlands. This relatively long pursuit race is rowed over 4.5 kilometers on the Schie between Rotterdam and Delft . * Asopos triathlon , a board-to-board race over 250 and 500 meters and a pursuit race over 1500 meters. Organized by Asopos de Vliet . * Orca's League Final Matches and Business Eight Regatta , the closure of the Dutch league rowing season. * Amstel Cup , a board-to-board contest deem association of student and civic associations convened by the KNSRB and KARZV Hope. * Eemhead organized by Rowing Club Hemus on the Eem . * Autumn Regatta, organized by ESA Thêta . A regatta over four distances at the Eindhoven Canal . National competitions and standings in the Netherlands [ edit ] * Interstroom Standings for First Year Eights for Freshmen contest rowers in an eight. (From 2009) * Ernst & Young ranking for Freshman race rowers in an eight. (Until 2009) * Kruithuis Trophy Club to consider. * Skøll Goblet of Clubquadruples for double celebration Club. * Vliet Trophy Competition to celebrate. * Skøll Ask & Embla Trophy twice for two programs. * Skøll Skiff Trophy for skiffs. * NOOC B4 + Trophy for B4'en * NOOC C4 + Trophy for C4'en National and international rowing events in Belgium [ edit ] * Nieu-Bruges International Weghe "NB8 +" Long Distance , Bruges * Tête de Rivière International , Nivelles * International Spring regatta GRS - International Flemish Championships for Seniors and International Belgian Championships for Juniors , Gent * Belgian Championships short boat types + Regatta TRT Hazewinkel , Hazewinkel * International Regatta Sport Ghent regatta KRSG of May - the International Belgian Championships for Seniors and International Flemish Championships for Juniors , Gent * 1000 mètres de Liège , Liège * International Regatta KRC Ghent , Ghent * Belgian Championships long boat types + Regatta RSNB , Hazewinkel * Passage of Ghent * Ghent Student Regatta at Portus Ganda to Ghent Ergometer events [ edit ] Ergometers edit * Ergo Head , 20 minutes on the rowing ergometer, organized by R & ZV Amstel . From 2015 organized in December * NKIR , 2000m rowing on a Concept 2 ergometer organized by ASR Nereus From 2015 organized in January * Open Indoor Rowing Championship Tilburg , every January organized by the TSR Vidar and the Tilburg Open Rowing Club. Belgium [ edit ] * GRS Ergometer Championships , organized by the Ghent Rowing and Sports Club (GRS). * Open Indoorrowing Belgian Championship (OBIC), organized by the Antwerp Rowing Club (ARV), along with The Finish , this international contest ergometer is considered the unofficial indoor rowing Belgian National Championship. International rowing events [ edit ] * Olympics * World Rowing Championships * World Rowing * WU23 * Junior World Rowing * FISA Masters * May Regatta or International Belgian Championships / Regatta KR Sport Ghent * Royal Holland Cup, Holland Cup Contest Vereeniging, The Meuse, Skøll and KNRB, at the Bosbaan * Boat Race . The match between the teams Universtity (8+) from Oxford and Cambridge . * Henley Royal Regatta , a grand traditional regatta in England. (Similar to Wimbledon for tennis) * Rotsee Regatta in Lucerne * Head of the Charles Regatta in Boston , the largest US game. * Coupe de la Jeunesse * Atlantic Challenge Other [ edit ] In Flanders are called "jeugdtriathlons" organized. These are games that consist of running, rowing and rowing slalom. The distances walked or rowed depend on the category. The classes that participate go from 9-10 to Juniors Juniors 13-14 (exceptionally Juniors 15-16). * 9-10 year olds: 1000m run, 250m line test through the "time-trail" system. * 11-12 year olds: 1000m run, 500m line test in series. * 13-14 year olds: 2000m run, 1000m line test in series. * 15-16 year olds: 3000m run, 2000m line test in series. The slalom test is the same for everyone. The individual results will be calculated on a points classification by category. Usually a club ranking is also organized by the collective performance by club all categories crowns. The Royal Club Nautique de Gand has not understood in slalom with a slender youth skiff and therefore keeps at its annual traditional rowing duathlon. Previously [ edit ] The Regatta Terdonk was from the last quarter of the 19th century until 1954 a rowing competition on the Belgian-Dutch Ghent-Terneuzen Canal . It was for many years a massive crowd with great international prestige. This regatta was in the UK known as May Regatta and locally as bootjesvaring. There was in the thirties of the last century, even though a student regatta organized by TSG 't shall go in collaboration with the Royal Club Nautique de Gand . During the World Exhibition of 1913 were also the first to Ghent FISA Rowing World Championships furnished. From the second FISA European Championships 1955 wasWatersportbaan the new location. It was organized by the Royal Club Nautique de Gand , the first foreign conquerors of the Grand Challenge Cup at the Henley Royal Regatta . Rowing the Netherlands edit Netherlands has three two kilometers rowing jobs that meet international standards (8 lanes wide, 6 championship courses, a oproeibaan and uitroeibaan), the Bosbaan in Amsterdam and the rowing courseHarkstede (Groningen). Since 2013 in Rotterdam a modern 2 kilometer runway in use baptized as Willem-Alexander alley . The rowing course in Tilburg has four jobs and is too narrow to international standards. In this rowing course be quite a few national competitions rowed. Willem-Alexander rowing course in Rotterdam was completed in December 2012 and meets international requirements. Associations [ edit ] Multipurpose rowing centers [ edit ] * Bosbaan Amsterdam * Rowing Centre Berlagebrug Amsterdam * Watersportbaan Tilburg Rowing Belgium edit In Belgium, the job in Hazewinkel for competitions according to the standards of the FISA and the Watersportbaan Ghent 2 main FISA selectieregattas held including the famous May Regatta . The Belgian Rowing Foundation, the Royal Belgian Rowing Federation , the Flemish Rowing League and and East Flemish Rowing League (Ghent) take most of the organizations on their behalf. Associations [ edit ] Rowing Multipurpose Centers [ Edit ] * Hazewinkel ( Willebroek ) * Ghent Watersportbaan . External links [ edit ] * Royal Belgian Rowing * Royal Dutch Rowing Federation * Belgian information site Rowing World * Category:Rowing Category:Sports at the Summer Olympics